


The Eruri Proposal

by Nyuko_Usagi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Euri - Freeform, Fluff, JeanBo is 8, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Fluff, What other tag am I supposed to put huh?, gayyyyyy, lerwin, mushy-ish Levi, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyuko_Usagi/pseuds/Nyuko_Usagi
Summary: Erwin and Levi were just watching the clouds roll by. Simple park date right? Well I guess it would be if Levi didn't have something else in mind.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/ Levi Ackerman
Kudos: 9





	The Eruri Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally hand wrote this. So they are some little changes! It's just a cute little fluff to make you go sugoi!

It was a bright partly cloudy day, Erwin and Levi were watching the clouds roll by. They were at a big open park. All of a sudden Levi started glancing at Erwin profusely. Erwin finally noticing said, “Hello. Do you want something?” Levi looked away, blushing. “Tch, uh nevermind.” Erwin sat up and looked over at his boyfriend. “Is something wrong Levi?”

“Uh! No, nothings fucking wrong shit brows.”

“You don’t think I actually believe that do you?” They were silent again, until Levi gave Erwin some instructions. “Listen just close your eyes.” 

“Uh… Okay then.” Erwin obliged closing his eyes. Levi reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, “ _ This is it.”  _ He thought. He then turned around, situating himself on his knees. “Oi, you can open your eyes now.” 

“What-” 

“SHUT UP!” 

“Uh..”

“Huu uh… Shitty brow- I mean, Erwin. I was wondering..” Levi blushed. “If you would… marry me?” Levi opened the box, revealing a sliver ring with a round smooth green stone in the center. Erwin stared at Levi and stuttered. “Wha- uh- uh- um… I-... This.” He paused, conflicting with himself again. “This isn’t a joke right?” 

“Oh my fucking God.” Levi deadpanned. “OF COURSE IT'S NOT A JOKE SHITTY BROWS! So…. Yes or no?”

“Uh- tehehehaha yes.” Erwin smiled nodding his head. Levi gave a small smile and slid the ring on Erwin’s left ring finger. Then he took out the foam in the box, a revealing a second smaller ring. The ring looked similar to Erwins, except the stone was a beautiful crystal blue color. Levi handed the box to Erwin. “Put my ring on?” 

“Of course! Although I wish you had let me buy your ring”

“You can pay me back with something else.” Levi said biting his lip, and intertwining his hand with Erwin’s. “You know something eyebrows?” 

“What?” Erwin responded.

“I really fucking love you.”

“Hehe I love you too Levi.” Levi pulled Erwin closer, pressing an kiss to his lips. “I love you more.” Levi said pulling back. “Hm well I love you just as much.” Erwin grinned, kissing Levi once more. Erwin leaned back against the tree they were sitting under, as Levi kissed him passionately. There tongues slipping past one another's. A woman walked by holding her 8 year old sons hand. “Oh my! Don’t look at them Jean Bo!” She said hurrying along. “Mhn~ Levi I think we scared that woman.” 

“I don’t give a shit, I just got engaged. That woman can suck it.” Erwin shook his head smiling. “Oh Levi.” He chuckled, kissing him again. And so this was the start of Levi and Erwin's happy ending. Or was it there beginning?

**Author's Note:**

> Well um... Hehe I hope you guys liked it! OH OH! ALSO BEFORE I FORGET! In this fic Jean is 8 so if you do the math Levi is around 22 so I think that makes Erwin 24? 25? Somewhere around there! But uh yee hope y'all enjoyed! Now I'm gonna go type "We Found Her In The Middle Of Nowhere" Sayonara!


End file.
